


I Know

by cipherninethousand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: Doc collected poetry and wrote letters to his missing love.  This may have accidentally shown up in the Knight's inbox. (Maybe Teeseven hoarded it.  Not sure.)I will write this stuff until all of our companions are brought back, I swear.





	

_I know she’s made of starfire_

_Determination_

_And an unwavering sense of compassion,_

_enough to save a galaxy_

_But, oh stars_

_It’s tripped her into something_

_A place I cannot go_

_Somewhere I cannot see_

_Lost to me and those who love her_

_Force, I’m not sure_

_that you can hear me,_

_But please bring her back_

_to me safe and whole._

_I love her, and I know_

_that she’s out there._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I know that Doc isn't the most popular LI (and I get exactly why that is. I do.) Still, this wouldn't stop nagging me and thus, poems.
> 
> Brought about by this post on Tumblr: http://cipherninethousand.tumblr.com/post/159601778909/cipherninethousand-whats-the-bet-that-the-swtor


End file.
